Emotional Test
by zzzzzzzz
Summary: This is a really good Angst fic. It will be RonKim eventually, but first I must Destroy them. Hope you like the story.


I do not own Kim Possible because I do not own or work for Disney.

The Question

By zzzzzz

This is a story about how one day a friendship was put to the test. The answer will not be the

story but the test itself will.

Middleton at the 'Bueno Nacho'.

"Kim, Why don't you just admit you were wrong?" Said Ron.

"Because I'm not there is no way that a human could move anything with their mind. It defies all

physics." Retorted Kim.

"Oh and what about those telekinetic? What about them?" Asked Ron.

"It is all fake with string and mirrors. Just like wrestling." Said Kim smiling at the low

blow that she had just gave him. He had believed it was real. That was until Kim said it wasn't and showed him a

website that had which fights there were and who the winners would be, only then did he realize his folly.

"Ron this is so stupid. You always say the stupidest things and then complain that you are right

when you never are. You are just so annoying Ron." Said Kim hastily. She then immediately covered

her mouth.

"Ron I didn't mean..." Kim was then cut off by Ron.

"Kim, are we equals?" asked Ron with down cast eyes.

"Yeah of course we are Ron. I..." She was cut off again.

"Well it doesn't seem like it!" Yelled a pissed off Ron. Grabbing the attention of everyone at

the 'Bueno Nacho'.

Ron started to get up but was stopped by Kim pulling on his arm. Then Ron said. "Just leave me

alone."

"Come on Ron you know I didn't really mean it. Stop being so mad." Said Kim

Ron's last words before he left the 'Bueno Nacho' to Kim were forever burned into her mind. "Well

it sure looked like you meant it. Ha. My best friend just said I am stupid, I am never right, and

I am annoying and you say don't be mad. he he HE HA HAH HAAA!" Ron broke into a fit of nearly

insane laughing. "Let me guess am I wrong for being angry too?"

"Ron you are making a mountain out of a mole hill." Said Kim.

Rufus then popped out and made his appearance. "Hay!"

"Sorry Rufus." Said Kim.

"Well Kim I guess I am going to get going." Ron stood up.

"Here are your orders. One plate of nachos and one plate of naco's. Is that everything?" Asked

the waiter. (I think that is what they would have. Like at a chi chi's)

"No I am not hungry anymore here." After that he left Rufus and Kim there. He had paid for the

naco but did not eat it.

"There is something wrong with Ron." Stated Kim.

"Unhun" Said Rufus.

The next day at school was even stranger. Ron seemed to be really depressed and when Kim

tried to talk to him, he just ignored her. This fed up Kim pretty fast. Being as popular as she

was she was not as used to being ignored as or by others. After school Kim caught up to Ron.

Cheerleading season had just finished. So Kim had all the time in the world to extract the

information she needed from Ron.

"Come on Ron. Talk to me. What's wrong?" Said Kim pleadingly.

"..." Ron said or didn't say.

"RON! I have had enough of this. If this is about that silly little fight we had yesterday then

you are tweaking more than you should. It was stupid. Come on. Can't we just be friends?" Asked

Kim

"No." Said Ron.

"GOD RON! Stop being so damn stubborn. What the hell is wrong with you?" Kim fumed.

"I'm just stupid Kim." Stated Ron as he left Kim to ponder what she had just said to him.

'Damn it not again.' Thought Kim.

Ron made it home faster than usual. "God. Hay Rufus why does Kim have to be so mean to me all

the time? She could have at least wished me a happy birthday." With that Ron started to cry.

Rufus went up to Ron and patted him on the shoulder. "Thanks Rufus. You are a true friend. And my

only friend." Rufus then ran up to Ron's night stand and pulled out an old picture of Kim and Ron

laughing. Then Rufus said "Kim." "I don't think so. Not anymore at least. Maybe I am blowing this

out of proportion. I should go and apologize. Maybe things could be like they were." said Ron.

Ron told his mom he was going to Kim's and he would be back before his party at dinner. Ron made

his was over to The Possible residence. "Hay Mrs. Dr. Possible. Is Kim there?" "No I'm sorry. She

went to the mall to go shopping." Said Mrs. Possible. "Oh ok bye." Said Ron. "Bye and happy

birthday." Said Mrs. Possible. "Thanks Mrs. P." Ron then made his way to the mall to go and see

Kim. He found Kim must have just gotten there due to the lack of bags of clothes around her. She

was just talking on the payphone. Ron got up to her and was about to talk to her when he had his

attention caught by his name it the conversation.

"Yeah I know. Ron can be so stupid some times. God I know. Well it is sad really I am like his

only friend. No of course not. Well he has been my friend for years. Well not exactly. He is more

of a diversion and imbecile on our missions than an equal. No. Yeah a couple of times. Like

with Gill and Montey Fick but that was about it. No No. Yeah of corse I will meat you later

tonight. I gave you my word. Bye." With that Kim put down the phone. She then saw Ron right

behind her. "Ron it is really rude to ease drop. Can't I have any privacy?!" Ron's eyes were

hidden by his hair the way his face was angled. "So Kim can I ask who that was." "Ron it is

really rude to ease drop but for your information it was Josh." Said Kim. "Well then I guess you

already have plans for dinner tonight." "Good Guess Watson your powers of deduction are

astounding. I have a dinner date with Josh. (Sigh)" said Kim with a dreamy look in her eyes at

the end of the sentence "Well I guess I should go then. I am sorry for ease dropping." With that

Ron left the mall when he was outside tears were streaming down his face. He was glad he left

Rufus at home today. Ron didn't want anyone to see him crying at this point.

Kim was talking with Josh at the 'Bueno Nacho'. "I can't believe Ron. He actually was listening

to my phone call. That is like against the constitution or something." Said Kim. "Well Ron is Ron

." Said Josh. "Sometimes I wish Ron would stop acting like Ron and start acting like a human."

Stated Kim sourly. "Was he mad at you?" Asked Josh. "Why should he be mad he was the one who

violated my trust." Said Kim. "I don't know." Said Josh eating another nacho. "You were saying

some pretty mean stuff and quite literally behind his back." "Yeah but it was not all totally

untrue." Said Kim. "Come on Kim I know you better than that." "Well maybe a did exaggerate a

little. Well maybe a lot. God. I feel so bad." Kim then looks down at her half eaten food. "I'm

sorry Josh but I don't feel so hungry anymore." "It's ok I understand Kim." Said Josh. "Well I

guess I should go. Bye" Said Kim. "Bye." Said Josh.

Kim finally made it home. "Well Kim home already. So how was dinner? I didn't expect you home this early." Kim just stared at her mom like she grew a third head. "Well it was great. But how did you know that I was out on a date with Josh?" Asked Kim. "Well Kim you always... Wait did you say Josh?" Asked Mrs. Possible. " Well yeah." Said Kim. "I had no idea." Said Kim's mom. "But didn't you just say..." Kim was interrupted by her mom. "I thought you were at Ron's." Kim burst. "Ron's why would I go there." "Kim I don't believe you. Isn't that where you go when someone's

birthday takes place?!" Said Kim's mom. Kim then looked at the calendar and saw it was September 2 (I don't know if this is the right date. So don't hold me to it.) "Oh no I can't believe this."

"Don't worry Kim I'm sure Ron will understand that you were not there once. I guess he never

found you at the mall." "Yeah. I'm tired mom, I'm going to bed." Said Kim dejectedly "Goodnight

Kimmie." Said Kim's mom perkily.

Kim was in her bedroom reflecting on what happened today. "Oh my God. How could I?! I can't

believe it was his birthday. I hope he will forgive me." Kim shed a single tear and went to bed.

The next morning at Middleton High ... To Be Continued.

I hope you like this. SEND ME IDEAS. If you say that I should write more chapters it will be just

one more reason not to continue this story. So send me feed back that is at least 3 sentences and

not the same words. I know it is great and I should write more chapters already.


End file.
